Born This Way
by NotMyselfYouSee
Summary: Julian performs for Dalton Academy. Logan quite enjoys this performance. Jogan. Originally a oneshot, and posted on tumblr. CP Coulter's Dalton'verse.
1. Chapter 1

_I posted this on tumblr first, and it received quite a good review. So, I'm going to write a second chapter, because people were asking what happens afterwards._

_Here's the first bit._

_Everything belongs to CP Coulter, except the song. That belongs to Lady Gaga._

* * *

><p>Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the back of the chair digging into his back. The lights dimmed, while Logan tugged at his clothes, seemingly unable to sit still.<p>

Derek slapped at his hand, a scowl covering his face. The athlete gestured to the stage, where a single spotlight was lit. Logan crossed his arms tightly, willing for this performance or whatever it was to be over.

A boy – no, a young man – stepped into the spotlight as the music switched on. His blazer was buttoned up, but the tie around his was neck lose, with the top few buttons undone.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
>Just put your paws up,<br>'Cause you were born this way, baby._

Logan sat up as he recognised the familiar voice.

"Is that -?" he gasped, turning to Derek before flicking back, not wanting to miss a second.

_My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<em>

Standing in the spotlight, Julian twisted his lips at the irony of the lyrics. He stared out at the audience, confidence oozing from every inch of him. But inside, Julian was nervous. However, being an award-winning actor sometimes had it's advantages._  
><em>

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<br>_

Logan was in shock. He watched as Julian strutted to the front of the stage followed by the spotlight. Soon, the actor was joined by several other boys, dressed similarly to himself._  
><em>

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
>She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"<em>

An odd smirk hit Julian's face. He raised a fist, accenting the next few lyrics._  
><em>

_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<br>_

There was a slight pause as the people on stage bowed their heads before bursting into action._  
><em>

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>

The boys moved in synchronisation, their moves flawless. Julian was at the lead, and _boy_, could he move._  
><em>

_I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret_

Julian's voice was perfect. Despite his outlandish moves, he still hit every note perfectly. Logan was in awe. _  
><em>

_Just love yourself and you're set  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way_

Oh there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way

Logan had his mouth open. What on earth was Julian doing and, oh God, how on earth could he move his hips like that?_  
><em>

_Oh there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way.<em>

Logan was just admiring how well Julian was singing, and how well he was dancing. He refused to accept he was perving on his straight best friend. He refused to accept that the actor's – albeit extremely provocative – moves were turning him on.

Julian grinned as he sung, his hips twisted and thrusting and _oh god._

Logan wasn't even really paying attention to the song – he was too busy objectifying Julian. Imagining all the ways those hips of his would turn and twist, only this time above _him_, all alone together in Logan's room.

The prefect snapped back to reality, realising something other than slutty dancing was happening on stage, and that he had a potentially awkward problem in his pants.

Logan shifted uneasily – Derek shooting a wicked grin at him – as the back up dancers pulled open their blazers.

The chests of their shirts were emblazoned with large block letters. Logan read 'GAY', 'AWKWARD', and 'CAN'T SING', before the boys returned to their flashy moves.

Only this time Julian wasn't with them. He was still in the middle of the stage, only now he had his back turned to the audience.

Internally, Julian was freaking out. This was the moment, the big reveal. Could he do this? There was no going back afterwards. Did he have the strength to deal with it?

And then the next beat hit, and Julian instinctively spun on his heel to face the audience, flinging his blazer open to reveal the word covering his chest.

"BI."

Logan could tell Julian was nervous. Three years spent with Julian had given him a better insight into what he was really feeling.

But Logan was still shocked over what his shirt said. Was it true? Could he really be bisexual? Now that he thought about it, Logan could never really remember asking him outright what his sexuality was.

Despite his nerves, Logan watched as Julian still sung with perfect tone and clarity, his body moving to the music in perfect synchronisation with the others.

The song faded to a close, the boys standing still, waiting for applause.

After a slight pause, the crowd before them rose as one, clapping for the stunning performance.

Logan was still shocked, but he still rose to his feet, his problem forgotten.

Perhaps, those thoughts could be a reality?

* * *

><p><em>The next bit should be up very, very soon - if all goes well and WB doesn't hit.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, everyone. So technically, I didn't get this up in time as it is 2am in the morning. I'm sorry for any mistakes that may be in here._

_Also, there WILL be a third part, as Julian and Logan ran away as I was writing this, and_ _didn't do what I expected._

_Thank you for sticking around._

_Also, a big thank you to everyone on tumblr. Your response to this fic was overwhelming, and greatly appreciated._

_Everything belongs to CP Coulter. Here you go:_

* * *

><p>Logan was leaning against the wall when Julian saw him. His head was tilted back, his eyes staring at the ceiling. To Julian, he looked stiff, uncomfortable; even a bit nervous.<p>

The actor knew Logan was waiting for him. Logan's body language spoke volumes.

But Julian was nervous too. Logan had seen his shirt. One of his biggest secrets was probably now posted over various websites. Millions of people were now wondering how they had never guessed that _Julian Larson_, award winning actor and _Something Damaged _Star was bisexual.

But they didn't matter to him. Not now. They would when he was at a live interview. They would when he was being considered for a role in a new movie.

But, for now, the only person who mattered was standing in front of him.

Julian wrapped his blazer around him, even though he was still sweating from the intense moves he had just performed. He didn't want Logan to judge him more then he already was.

He was nervous. Oh so, nervous. But Julian had a part to play, and it wasn't the shy, just-out-of-the-closet, lovestruck boy. It was only the confident diva Logan had always known.

"Enjoy the show?" Julian asked, strutting up to Logan.

The prefect squeezed his eyes tight shut before opening them again and looking down at the actor.

"It was… enlightening, to say the least."

Julian nodded, and leaned up against the wall next to Logan.

There was a silence as they both tried to work out what to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Logan noticed the lack of bravado in his voice. Looking down at him more intently, Logan realised this wasn't the movie star Julian Larson that had just walked up to him, this was just Julian. The real Julian that was vulnerable, and _hurt._

"These things, they're hard to tell. I mean – what I'm trying to say… I understand."

Julian nodded, staring down at his feet.

"So-," Julian stopped and cleared his throat before continuing on.

"So, you don't hate me?" he asked, his voice growing smaller as he spoke the sentence.

Logan jolted up, turning around to face him.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"I didn't tell you…" Julian muttered, before visibly shaking himself.

Logan saw the mask return – the actor back in place.

"Whatever, right? I'll see you around," he said, the movie star smile covering his face, but not reaching his eyes.

Logan sighed, "Jules, come back here."

The prefect gripped Julian's arm, pulling him back before he could walk away.

"I don't hate you. I know it's hard, I've been there. But let me just say – that was an incredibly, well, _hot _way of coming out."

Julian smirked, "Oh really, Wright? What makes you say that?"

Logan grinned.

"Careful, now that they know you're available, you'll be attracting all the guys, including the straight ones."

"Well, what can I say? I was born this way after all."

Julian struck a dramatic pose, thrusting his chest and pelvis out, and closing his eyes.

He opened them just in time to see Logan's gaze rake down his body.

"Checking me out, Wright?"

Logan's eyes snapped up to meet Julian's own and he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, what can I say? That performance was incredibly sexy. You and I both know I'm not one to resist a handsome man."

He paused, looking at Julian in a curious way.

"And now that you've just come out, how do I know you haven't been checking me out all these years?"

No matter how hard Julian prided himself on his acting, he couldn't stop the blush creeping up his cheeks as he remembered the many heated dreams containing Logan he had.

Logan stepped back.

"You have!" he said accusingly, pointing to the obvious redness in Julian's face.

The actor looked down, almost in shame, before shrugging.

"Yeah, well, you're attractive. I thought we always agreed on that. Besides, there's no harm in looking, right?"

Logan stood to his full height and looked at him. Just looked and looked without saying anything.

Julian felt he was being scrutinised, that everything he'd done, everything he'd felt was being watched. It scared him.

"No, of course not," said Logan finally.

Julian smiled tentatively, before grinning when Logan returned the gesture.

Logan grabbed Julian's arm again, pulling him so they were side by side.

"C'mon, let's get back to Stuart."

Julian nodded, and together they began walking slowly down the hall.

"Thank you. For not freaking out or not going on about trust or whatever."

Logan smiled.

"No problem. But, Jules?"

Julian looked up at him, to find his green eyes staring into his own.

"You _can _trust me with anything. You know that right?"

Julian nodded and looked down at his feet, his mind running at a million miles an hour and his heart beating furiously. Perhaps things _were_ looking up.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know when the next part will be up, but I will post updates and what not on my tumbler (.com)<em>

_Thank you very, very much for reading :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry it took me a while to write this, but it's finally here!_

_This is the final part :)_

_Everything (but Blaine) belongs to CP Coulter._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Two months later and on the surface, nothing had changed. Julian and Logan still argued. They still cast sarcastic comments at each other, grinning when no retorts were fired back. But there was an underlying tension, almost as if they were both waiting for something to happen, yet too scared to do it themselves.<p>

When they were surrounded by people – as they often were – there was nothing unusual between them. Until they made contact. Physical contact.

To Julian it was like placing his skin against an electrified fence. Something would crackle between the two of them, making the two of them spring apart. They would meet each other's before their cheeks would colour and their gazes hit the floor.

Even the slightest brush of skin seemed to electrify them into silence, back into the underlying tension.

By two months, Julian had gotten over the thrill of the spark. Now he wanted answers. Or an escape.

Although his new relationship with Logan was more honest, there were still things Julian had not confessed to the prefect. The late night dreams concerning Logan that had Julian waking up panting and sweating, his short visit to Dalton for the Winter Fest, and Julian's undying, unrequited for Logan all remained a secret, hidden away from the prefect.

Yes, it still hurt Julian to see Logan unaware, to not have him resting in the actor's arms. But they were still friends, and that was better then nothing.

But it still hurt every time Logan looked away from him, and this stupid electric zap thing between them was making it worse. It made Julian think he had a chance; that maybe they could have a future together.

Julian gave up his hope a long time ago. It was time he moved on.

Julian called Carmen, his agent. A few days ago she had phoned; something about a major role coming up. Julian wasn't listening – he was too busy concentrating on the sparks shooting up his leg where his thigh was touching Logan's.

"There's a main role up for grabs. Action movie, with lots of emotional angst. Your forte Julian. Auditions are tomorrow, so you'll have to catch a plane tonight if you want to make it."

Carmen was nothing but prompt.

Julian sighed, "Okay, I'm packing my stuff now. Book a flight for me, yeah?"

There was a noise of approval, and the phone line clicked off.

The actor sighed yet again, and moved from his seat on the couch. He slowly made his way upstairs before chucking random clothes into a suitcase. It didn't matter what he took – he could always buy new stuff.

He phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. Opening the text that filled the screen, he found a short direct message from Carmen.

_Flight leaving from Ohio to New York at 9:30pm. Be there early enough to check in. A limo will be waiting outside Dalton gates for you. –C_

Checking the time, the actor realised he had under four hours until his plane took off. He resumed filling his small suitcase before zipping it up.

Julian was at the door – one hand on the frame, another clutching the suitcase – staring back into the polished hallways of Stuart house. He was torn; did he stay or go? Would anyone care what his decision was?

"Going somewhere?"

Julian looked outside the doorway to find Logan resting against the pillar. The prefect had a smirk on his face as he surveyed Julian's expression.

"You look like a deer in headlights," he continued, before pushing off the column and strolling towards him.

Julian stood up straight, giving himself a barely visible shake.

"Logan, I-" he blinked, "What're you wearing?"

The prefect looked down at himself.

"I just had fencing," he explained.

Julian nodded as he took in his tracksuit clad body. There was a thin sheen of sweat covering his face, highlighting the perfect angles of his cheek bones, and making it for Julian hard to look away. His green eyes shone with adrenaline, and his cheeks were still flushed. The actor tore his eyes away, and moved his gaze lower. Until he noticed the prominent muscles exposed by the tight singlet top he was wearing.

Julian looked down at his bag, his breathing and heart rate rapid.

"You didn't answer my question."

The brunet looked up to find Logan much closer then he had been a second ago. "Huh?"

"Are you going somewhere?" he repeated, enunciating each syllable, gesturing to the suitcase at Julian's feet.

"I – um. Yeah. At least, I think so."

"And you were going to run off again without telling me?"

"I only found out today!"

"Yet you were still going to leave without saying goodbye? I thought I meant more to you than that!"

Julian did nothing but look down and shake his head.

"Why are you going?"

"There's an audition. A major role up for grabs. If I go, I'll probably get it."

Logan was nodding slowly.

"Then why didn't you just go?"

Julian quirked an eyebrow up, "What do you mean?"

"Like you've done before. How come you just haven't left? You've never looked behind before. What's changed?"

Julian sighed and moved the suitcase over, allowing room for him to sit on the steps.

Logan joined him, the two staring out into the gardens into front of them, their legs nearly touching.

"I'm scared of some of the stuff they'll say about me. I don't want to be hurt." Julian's voice quivered a little, but he kept his gaze firmly fixed on the distance.

Logan followed suit. "The media?"

The actor nodded absentmindedly. He felt terrible about lying to Logan again. He had done it too many times over the past three years. The blond had been nothing but honest with him over the past couple of months. Perhaps this was the time to come clean? There was always the option of running off once it had been said. Running was always Julian's strong point.

"I thought Julian Larson let no one hurt them," Logan said with a smirk, looking at the actor out of the corner of his eye.

When he saw the actor's face fall ever so slightly, he turned to face him.

"Has someone hurt you? Who?" he asked, his voice tight.

Julian smiled the famous grin, "No one. I'm fine."

"Don't give me that movie star smile, Jules. That's bullshit and you know it. Now drop the act and tell me who it is."

The actor looked off to the side, so Logan couldn't see his face, 'You can't hurt him."

"Him? So it's just one person?"

Julian nodded.

"I wasn't going to hurt him. I was just going to teach him a lesson. Fists weren't necessary, only the preferred resource."

When Julian didn't laugh, Logan nudged him ever so lightly in the ribs.

"So who is he, then?"

Now was the time. Three years of pain, hurt, agony, all boiled down to this moment. What if this was the last chance Julian got to confess his feelings? Did he want the regret, the overwhelming pain of what could have been filling his mind every day? It was time to jump. Time to fall. Time to have courage, as Blaine so rightly said.

Julian's throat was tightening, his palms were getting sweaty, and his heart beat was getting quicker and quicker.

"You, Logan. It's always been you."

There was a sharp intake of breathe, but Julian couldn't bear to look at his face. He couldn't bear to imagine the thoughts running through his mind.

"Not – not in a bad way. I – I don't know how to say this."

"Say it." Logan's voice was shaky, and cold.

"I hate feeling like this. Like a love-struck teenage girl, who can't say her feeling properly. I'm supposed to Julian Larson, the teen heartthrob. Not the one who gets his heart broken.

"Because the truth is, I'm in love with you Logan. And I hate that I can't look you in the eye right now because I'm so afraid of what I'll see. I hate that this is the first time you know about it, when I've felt this way for three years. I just –" Julian shook his head, before standing up.

Now was the time to do what he does best. Run.

"I've said too much. My limo is waiting."

"Jules!" Logan grabbed his wrist, pulling him around, so they were almost nose to nose.

"Are –" he cleared his throat, "Are you being serious? You _love_ me?"

The brunet nodded, still not meeting his eyes.

"Julian, can you look at me?"

His tone was soft and gentle. Almost shocked, Julian looked up; the sepia eyes meeting the green.

'That's why you always left, isn't it?" he murmured, tentatively raising a hand to brush away a lock of hair from Julian's face.

"Every time I fell for someone, you left."

"I'm so sorry, Jules."

"I hope you'll forgive me."

And then Logan's face was a close to Julian's as possible, and his lips were pressed to Julian's own. It seemed to be a test. Logan was hesitant, trying out something new which he had never really considered until the past two months. And then Logan gripped Julian chin, deepening the kiss and it began something more. Julian responded to the kiss, and it was like a shower of sparks. It was like all the electric shocks shared between the pair whenever their skin brushed together, only multiplied by a thousand. Julian felt like he truly belonged, here in Logan's arms.

Logan pulled away, his eyes flicking open. There was a silence as they both searched each other's faces, looking for a reason they hadn't done this earlier.

"I'm so sorry Jules, I should have known earlier."

Julian didn't reply, to shocked by what had just happened to form a logical reply.

"Jules?"

Logan pressed a swift kiss to Julian's lips, smiling when the actor's eyes focused.

"I hope I'm allowed to do that," he said tentatively, as if it were a question.

"Of course," Julian breathed.

There was another silence as the pair digested what had just had happened and the connection they now shared.

"Does this mean we're together now?" Julian asked, looking down.

"If you want me," Logan quipped with a smirk.

"I want you, I do!" Julian laughed as he grabbed the suitcase.

"I feel so appreciated," the blonde replied dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

"C'mon, let's take this upstairs. Then I've got to call Carmen. She's gonna call me a diva again," he groaned.

"Just tell her you were born that way," Logan said as he took Julian's suitcase from him, pressing a light kiss to his temple as he did so.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all so much for reading my little fic. I do hope you enjoyed it :D<em>


End file.
